


The Man Who Knew Too Much

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, F/M, God Cas, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	The Man Who Knew Too Much

Three days had passed. Three days of sitting here in this room, no contact except for Abby. Her and ‘squishy’ as she calls the baby were the only things that kept me going. I wanted everyone to be safe. I wanted to kill all of the evil sons of bitches out there, but number one was Crowley. 

Abby was asleep on the little cot in the room. She shifted in her sleep - she must have been dreaming. It's one of the most beautiful things, watching a child sleep. There is so much peace in that moment. I wanted to stay in that moment watching her when I heard someone walking down the hall toward the room we were in. The door opened and Crowley walked in. 

“It’s time to go, darling,” Crowley said. 

“We aren’t going anywhere,” I said, pulling Abby to me.

“Yes, you are. Kelly, I promised to keep you and your daughter safe, as long as you both are wearing your rings. Which I see you both are still wearing. You are protected,” he said. 

“You are a liar, Crowley. You’re planning on opening a dimension to a different world that is going to kill a lot of people. We are not going anywhere with you,” I said. 

“Yes. You. Are.” Crowley said as Abby woke up. 

“Unca Crowy, are we going to play?” she asked. 

“Why yes, little bird. We are going to go play. You, Me, your uncle Castiel, and mommy,” he said. 

“Yeah!” Abby said excitedly. 

“We… aren’t go--” I said but my voice was cut off. Crowley had done something to cut off my voice. 

“Little Bird, come to your uncle and mommy will follow,” he said. 

Abby obeyed him and he held her to his chest. Abby’s big green eyes looked into Crowley’s, and he seemed to soften when he looked at her. She looked at me and smiled. 

“Mommy, come play with us!” she said. “Unca Crowy will take care of us. If he doesn’t Daddy will kill him,” she said, looking back at Crowley. 

My eyes widened at her words and so did Crowley’s. I was shocked. She had never talked like that, ever. Even if Crowley was the King of Hell she had always considered him a part of the family. It was almost a relief for her to be angry with him and to threaten him like that. I followed them down the hall and we emerged into a laboratory. There were metal tables and medical instruments around the room. Then Castiel appeared. I looked at him and I was filled with anger. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. 

“You son of a bitch!” I yelled. “How could you! You are taking apart my family! You are almost worst than him,” I screamed at him as I gestured to Crowley. 

He caught my arms and tried to calm my anger. But nothing was helping so Crowley took control of my voice as well as my arms and legs. He had me pinned to the side of the room as he held Abby in one arm and a huge jar of blood in the other. 

“Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur,” he said, handing the jar to Cas. “Half monster, half virgin.”

“Thank you,” Cas answered. 

Crowley had made a playpen in the lab so Abby wouldn't get hurt. He walked over to it and put her down so she could play. 

“You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow?” Crowley said.

“I'm renegotiating our terms,” Cas said. 

This wasn’t going to end well. Cas no longer wanted to work with Crowley. Perfect timing, Cas, I thought to myself. 

“Is that so? What terms do you propose?” Crowley asked. 

“You get nothing. Not one single soul,” Cas said. 

 

“Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted,” Crowley said, but Cas didn’t answer. “Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal.” 

“You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked,” Cas said. 

I doubt that I thought, rolling my eyes. 

“Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?” Crowley said. I looked at them and made a face. 

 

“Here are your options. You either flee, or you die,” Cas said. “You are going to let Kelly and Abby go free,” he said, looking at me. 

 

“We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this,” Crowley said. “I also told Kelly that she and Abby are here for their own safety.” 

“Flee, or die,” Cas said. “And set them free.” 

Crowley scoffed. “Boy, just can't trust anyone these days,” Crowley said, then he disappeared. We were left alone in the lab with Cas. 

Crowley gave me back control of my body and voice so I walked over to Abby’s playpen and picked her up. I looked at Cas and with sad eyes, I asked, “Do you know if Sawyer is safe?” 

“She is safe with Bobby and Dean. They are trying to find the two of you. I didn’t know that Crowley was going to take the two of you. If I did, I would have kept you safe.” 

“Cas, we will be fine and when we make it out of this, it may take a while, but I will forgive you,” I said. 

“Thank you, Kelly. That is some good news to come out of this,” he said. 

He came over to us and picked up Abby. She smiled at him. “Unca Cas, why is everyone fighting and not getting along?” she asked. 

“Well, Abigail. Power is a thing that everyone wants and when power is at stake people will do anything to get it,” he said. 

“Oh, well… power is stupid… everyone should get along and then life would be peaceful. And mommy and daddy wouldn't have to leave me all the time,” she said. 

Cas didn’t answer her right away.

“That would be a nice thing,” he said, putting Abby down and disappearing. 

Abby and I were left alone in the lab. She was starting to get tired so I picked her up and started to walk around. 

“Mommy, when is daddy going to save us?” Abby said, half asleep. 

“Soon, love bug. Soon,” I said, kissing the side of her face. She was fast asleep and I was rubbing her back when Cas came back with the spell to open purgatory. 

“Cas, don’t do this. A lot of people will die,” I said, standing up and walking over to my best friend. 

“Kelly, a lot more people will die if I don’t do this,” he said, looking at me with sad eyes. 

I didn’t know how to answer him so I didn't, I just looked at my hands and stood there. I felt so small and insignificant in that moment. I felt helpless and lost. I just wanted everything the way it was before this damn purgatory thing happened. We stood in silence for a while when the windows were covered in black demon smoke. A minute later Crowley appeared. I moved back over to Abby and pulled her close to me. 

“Never underestimate the King of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms,” Crowley said to Cas. 

Cas disappeared. Then seconds later he reappeared behind Crowley. Cas put his hand on Crowley’s forehead but nothing happened.

“Sweaty hands, mate,” Crowley said, taking Cas’s hand off of his forehead.

“I don't understand,” Cas said, looking confused. 

“You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner,” Crowley answered. He gestured to the right, where Raphael appeared in a female vessel.

“Hello, Castiel,” Raphael said.

“Raphael,” Castiel answered. 

“Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you,” Cas said to Raphael.

“Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun,” Raphael said.

“You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable,” Crowley said.

“You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought,” Cas said to Crowley. “You have just put Kelly and Abigail in more danger.” 

“Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers. And as for Kelly and My little bird. They have a free pass as well.”

“In exchange for what?” Cas asked. 

“The Purgatory blood,” Crowley answered. 

“Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me,” Raphael said. 

“He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse,” Cas said, looking at Crowley. 

“Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options,” he said. Then in a deep mocking voice, “Flee, or die.” 

I watched in silence as everything happened. I held Abby close to me, keeping her quiet as she started to wake up. Cas had picked up the jar of blood and threw it at Crowley and disappeared. Crowley walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. 

“I will keep you and my little bird safe. I promise,” he said. 

I nodded but I still held Abby close to me. 

“It would be easier to get rid of your pets, Crowley,” Raphael said, looking at me with malice. 

“Strong words for an angel named after a mutant ninja turtle,” I said. I didn’t care that Raphael was an archangel, I was over being a pawn in a game I didn’t ask to be a part of. 

“Who are you to address me with so little respect?” Raphael asked, taking a step closer to me, but Crowley stepped in-between us. 

“Kelly,” he said, looking at me as if to tell me to be smart with how I address Raphael. “Raphael, I have made a promise to keep these two safe. I keep my word so I expect you to do the same.” 

“Fine,” Raphael answered. 

“Kelly, go over under the stairs, you will be safer there,” Crowley said, leading us to where he directed. 

“The lunar eclipse is about to begin. We need to set everything up,” Raphael said, impatiently. 

Crowley started drawing blood sigils on the wall and when he was finished he stepped back to admire his work. Then the lunar eclipse began. Crowley and Raphael were standing next to each other. Crowley started the ritual. Abby was now awake and holding on to me tightly. 

“Shhh… Sweetheart, you need to stay quiet for me,” I whispered to her. 

“Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento,” Crowley said. “Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae.” 

Above us, I heard the door open at the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Dean, Bobby, and Sawyer. They were looking down at Crowley and Raphael. 

“Daddy. Pops. Sawyer,” Abby said in a quiet voice to me. 

“Yes, it is. Stay quiet,” I said to her. 

I prayed that somehow we were going to get out of this without opening the door to Purgatory. 

“Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam,” Crowley continued. 

Out of the corner, I saw Dean throw an Angel blade at Raphael. Raphael, without turning around, caught it. Crowley put his hand up and Dean, Bobby, and Sawyer fell down the stairs. Dean landed on a table and then fell on the ground, making a groaning noise. Bobby hit a wall at the bottom of the stairs and landed hard, hitting his head on the ground. 

“Bit busy, gentlemen, my lady. Be with you in a moment,” Crowley said. “Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!” He finished the spell. But nothing happened. 

 

I made eye contact with Dean. He made his way to Abby and me. “Are you alright?” he asked in a whisper. 

“We’re fine,” I answered. 

 

“Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong,” Crowley said. 

Cas appeared behind him holding an empty jar of blood. “You said it perfectly. All you needed was this.” 

Bobby had gotten over to Sawyer, who looked a little banged up as they stood up. Dean and I did the same but I was holding Abby, keeping her shielded from what was going on. 

“I see,” Crowley said, walking over to the wall and touching the blood. “And we've been working with…” He tasted the blood that was on his finger. “Dog blood. Naturally.” 

“Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood,” Raphael said. 

“You- Game's over. His jar's empty,” Crowley said to Raphael. Then he turned to Cas. “So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet.” 

 

Cas closed his eyes and a bright light came from him. It filled the room. I turned around clinging to Abby, covering her eyes. My eyes were closed tight but I felt Dean’s protective arms around me. The light faded from Cas and we all stood up and looked around the room. 

 

“You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls,” Cas said. 

“Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley,” Crowley said, disappearing 

Raphael was looking at Cas and he was frightened. 

“Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?” Cas asked. 

“Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?” Raphael asked, putting his hands up in surrender. 

“The demon, I have plans for. You on the other hand…” Castiel said, snapping his fingers. At that moment Raphael exploded, blood splattering around the room. The angel blade Raphael had been holding fell to the ground with a loud clang. Then Cas directed his gaze on the five of us standing at the back of the room. “So, you see, I saved you.” 

“Sure thing, Cas. Thank you,” I said, moving around the room. 

“You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along,” Cas said, but there was something very different about him. 

 

“Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?” Dean said, keeping me and Abby away from Cas.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, surprised. 

 

“You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them, souls, back to where they belong,” Dean said. 

“Oh no, they belong with me,” Cas answered.

“No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain,” Dean answered. I looked at Bobby and handed Abby to him and went to stand next to Dean. 

“No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely,” Cas said. 

“Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I thought lost Kelly, I thought I lost Abby, and now I’ve lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all,” Dean said. 

“Castiel, you saved me. You saved Dean, you gave me joy in the midst of pain. Stop what you are doing and come back to us. You are my best friend. You are my brother. Think of Abby, she loves you. She calls you her uncle. Think of the baby that is inside of me it is going to need its guardian angel to watch over him or her. Keep us safe, Cas. Keep us safe!” I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid,” Cas said. From behind him, Sam picked up the angel blade. “You're not my family, Dean. Kelly, you once did mean something to me but not now. I have no family.” 

I felt like the oxygen was pulled from my lungs. My best friend in the whole world said that I meant nothing to him. As if I was a rag or an old shoe to be thrown out with the garbage. But in that moment Sam stabbed Cas in the back with the blade. Nothing happened. Cas just pulled out the blade and he put it down on the ground. 

“I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you,” Cas said. 

I felt like I had been hit by a mac truck. My world had gone upside down and sideways. I was out of control.


End file.
